1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bisphenol-A free polyether resins based on phenol stearic acid, coating compositions having the polyether resins, methods of coating substrates with the coating compositions, and substrates coated with the coating compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Many coating compositions currently used in the packaging coatings industry do not cure well when blended with phenolic resin crosslinkers. Melamine and benzoguanamine have been used as co-crosslinkers with phenolic resins to crosslink polyesters and cure has improved, but it is desired in the packaging coatings industry to avoid triazines, such as melamine and benzoguanamine, for health reasons. Isocyanates have been used as crosslinkers for polyesters, but the resulting coating compositions have less corrosion resistance compared to coating compositions crosslinked with phenolic crosslinkers, plus it is desired in the packaging coatings industry to avoid using isocyanates for health reasons. Phenol-terminated polyesters have been crosslinked with melamine crosslinkers, but melamine is undesirable for health reasons as mentioned above. Polyesters have also been terminated with p-hydroxybenzoic acid, but it is also desired in the packaging coatings industry to avoid hydroxybenzoic acids, as parabens are materials of high concern. Polyesters formed from the reaction product of polyols and bis-epoxies reacted with phenolic carboxylic acids/esters are also used, but carboxylic phenols are also undesired in the packaging coatings industry for health reasons. Polyesters have also been terminated with phenols from cardanol, a known sensitizer, but this is also a material of concern.
There is a desire among some consumers and brand owners in the packaging coatings industry to have coating compositions which are also free, or substantially free, of bisphenol A and polyvinyl chloride and which do not suffer from the above drawbacks.